1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an evaluation indication system, evaluation indication method and computer-readable storage medium that indicate an evaluation of fuel consumption of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related arts, various techniques for indication for improving the fuel consumption of a vehicle have been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-33447 (JP 2011-33447 A) describes a technique for indicating that the energy consumption of a host vehicle exceeds a reference value in association with locations in a current travel route. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-251786 (JP 2004-251786 A) describes a technique for indicating information that allows comparison in each section between a current fuel consumption and a historical average fuel consumption. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-350152 (JP 2002-350152 A) describes a technique for indicating an evaluation (good, intermediate, bad, or the like) of fuel consumption in previous travel on a map for each point or each route together with an evaluation of current fuel consumption at a current position of the vehicle.